Violetas
by Angie Jb
Summary: "Historias dentro de la Historia". Con la idea de imaginar los "espacios vacíos" que supone la historia original, según mi perspectiva. A veces, es necesario despertar el amor con flores…


**VIOLETAS**

 ** _Historias dentro de la historia_**

 ** _Angie Jb / Angie Velarde_**

 ** _2009_**

* * *

 ** _"ALGO NOS ESTÁ PASANDO AYER TE LEÍ UNA MANO,_**

 ** _Y CADA DIBUJO AL VERME, ME INTERROGÓ…"1_**

No podía entenderlo.

Quizás, el problema era ella. Quizás esperó demasiado de él. Lo amaba tanto… pero cada vez era más claro que eso no era suficiente.

Recorría la calle pensativa y triste. Se sentía tan vacía que incluso su mente estaba en blanco, no hallaba la salida.

Se sentó en la primera banca que encontró en el parquecillo frente al Hospital. Apretaba nerviosamente el pequeño bolso sobre el regazo de la falda. La brisa despeinaba levemente su melena castaña y su mirada lucía angustiada.

Las primeras enfermeras que salían en el cambio de guardia, empezaron a aparecer. Annie se incorporó para que Candy la pudiera ubicar más fácil. Y ahí estaba ella; usualmente la abundante y alborotada melena rubia de Candy era inconfundible, pero dadas las nuevas políticas del Hospital, las enfermeras debían llevar el cabello recogido en su totalidad… algo extremadamente difícil para Candy, por lo que había optado por trenzar su cabello en una sola cola. Despidiéndose de sus compañeras, miró hacia el parque y saludó a su amiga a lo lejos, con una mano en alto y una franca sonrisa en los labios.

\- **_¡Annie! ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperándome?-_** gritó Candy unos metros antes de llegar hasta Annie y darle un fuerte abrazo ** _\- Surgió un imprevisto y me entretuve más de lo que creí, pero como eres tan paciente no me preocupé mucho..._** – Candy interrumpió su explicación al ver la expresión desolada de la chica…. - **_¿qué te sucede Annie?_**

\- **_¡Oh Candy!_** – le respondió Annie con tristeza – **_es que... es Archie_**. **_¿Podríamos hablar en tu departamento en lugar de ir al café?_**

\- ¡ ** _Claro Annie!_** – le contestó la jovencita abrazándola de nuevo, e invitándola a caminar.

Realizaron el corto trayecto del Hospital al departamento de Candy en silencio. Candy sabía que Annie a veces era excesivamente sensible, y por ende tenía la tendencia a magnificar los problemas. Tras platicar un poco de sus pesares con Archie, solía recuperarse rápido…, pero esta vez parecía diferente.

Trató de concentrarse en su amiga sin predisponerse al intentar adivinar su agobio. Hace tiempo que ninguna delas dos tenía tiempo para escabullirse y platicar como antes. Para ser sincera, extrañaba mucho sus paseos por el parque y sus charlas, pero el trabajo en el Hospital había sido extenuante las últimas semanas. Mientras seguían caminando en silencio, Candy miró de reojo a Annie. Quería dedicarle la tarde sin prisas para platicar a sus anchas, todo cuánto ella quisiera, así que tuvo el buen tino de hablar con Albert y posponer su visita para otra ocasión. Cuando Albert se encontraba en la ciudad, solía pasar por ella al terminar su turno en el Hospital. Candy no podía ocultar que cada día, lo esperaba ansiosa. Luego, no importaba dónde, pasaban horas platicando de cualquier tema… Albert era un conversador nato, pero también era interesante leer sus silencios. La joven cerró los ojos respirando profundamente. Lo vería después, se prometió. Este día había decidido dedicárselo por completo a Annie.

Apenas habían llegado al piso de Candy, un olor dulce y agradable las recibió.

\- **_¡Candy, mira en tu puerta!_** – dijo Annie con ternura **_\- ¡qué romántico!_**

Un bello ramo de alstroemerias rosas y blancas esperaba a su dueña al pie de la puerta del departamento. Candy sonrió con toda sinceridad de inmediato, aunque intentó controlarse. Se acercó lentamente, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo recibir flores de su amigo casi cada día, y sin hacer mucho aspaviento, tomó la tarjeta memorizando cada palabra. Cada una de ellas...

* * *

 ** _"¡Hola!_**

 ** _Me parece que lucirán muy bien en la sala ¿qué opinas?_**

 ** _Hasta muy pronto Candy_**

 ** _Albert"_**

* * *

Como pudo fingió una suave sonrisa condescendiente, e hizo su mejor esfuerzo para disimular el rubor que ya subía y bajaba por sus mejillas. Mirando a Annie agregó en tono natural:

\- **_Annie, son de Albert… y no es un detalle romántico sino de amigos, de amistad, -_** recalcó **_\- suele hacerlo en ocasiones_** – luego añadió más para si misma con cierta melancolía que no pasó desapercibida para Annie- … **_¿de qué más iban a ser sino de amistad?_**

\- **_Si verdad ¿de qué más podrían ser? –_** repitió sus palabras ** _– solo son de un amigo de toda la vida, que pasa horas enteras contigo charlando, que está incondicionalmente para ti y que…_**

\- **_Qué es una excelente persona Annie…_** \- interrumpió abruptamente Candy mientras abría la puerta. No quería extenderse en el tema, era complicado reconocer que su mejor amigo la emocionaba tanto, aún para ella misma.

\- **_Evidentemente_** – afirmó Annie sonriendo.

Candy colocó las flores en la cocina mientras buscaba un florero, y las arregló al centro de la mesa del comedor con cuidado. Luego tomó asiento junto a Annie en el sofá, buscando su mirada. La joven distraída, veía sin ver a lo lejos. Candy dio unas palmaditas en la mano de Annie, animándola a hablar.

\- **_¡Vamos Annie! ¿qué pasa con Archie?... ¿Es así de grave?_**

\- **_Candy…_** \- los ojos acuosos de Annie presagiaban un llanto inminente, pero no lloraba… - **_no puedo continuar engañándome, me estoy haciendo mucho daño_**.

\- **_Pero, ¿por qué lo dices Annie? ¿qué ha pasado…?_** – preguntó Candy con preocupación - **_¿El te ha dicho algo o…?_**

\- **_No, el no me ha dicho nada… el se comporta como si todo marchara estupendamente… ese es el problema…_** – le dijo Annie tratando de conservar la calma – **_Candy, creo que Archie no me ama, al menos no como yo quisiera, no como yo lo amo_** – las lágrimas surgieron contra su voluntad pero ella continuó hablando aún tranquila -. **_Creo que sigue conmigo por que es un caballero, pero no quiero su caballerosidad. Quiero que me ame, que me busque en las mañanas, que me extrañe por las tardes. Quiero descansar en sus brazos, y besar…_** \- el color subió a su cara pero continuó- **_y besar sus labios hasta morir… y quiero que el lo desee también…_**

Annie tomó aire. Ya no lloraba, pero su voz denotaba mucha tristeza. Esa, la de la renunciación…

\- **_Realmente no sé si Archie alguna vez me ha besado con amor, no con cariño ni por lealtad, sino con amor y… deseo_** – Annie se mordió un labio y bajó la vista – **_Si, con amor y deseo… Realmente me lo he preguntado…_**

\- **_Bueno, Archie es muy reservado Annie, lo conoces muy bien. Nunca le han gustado las manifestaciones sentimentales en público…_** **_de hecho, pensé que en eso se parecían mucho ustedes dos…_**

\- **_Bueno, sí, pero no estoy pidiendo que nos exhibamos o cosa parecida. Estoy hablándote de esos momentos en la privacidad, en los que frente a nadie siguen guardándose las apariencias, las buenas costumbres, ¡la proverbial educación que quisiera desbaratar de un plumazo!… ¡Ay Candy!... siento que él se esfuerza, pero no quiero su esfuerzo. Quiero que me quiera y si no es así, entonces no pienso continuar_**. – dijo Annie terminante, aunque de nuevo con los ojos nublados de lágrimas.- **_Merezco algo más que estar esperando a que él me vea como una mujer…_** \- sus mejillas se tornaron color carmesí y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Annie sacó un pañuelo de su bolso y se secó el rostro. Se movió lentamente hacia la mesa, donde estaban las flores

\- **_No quisiera que me entiendas mal_** – le dijo Annie con seriedad mientras tocaba los pétalos delicados de una de las flores –. **_Yo siempre he querido a Archie como es… Se trata de otra cosa… la verdad es que cada día nos alejamos más…_**

Candy la había escuchado atentamente, sin perder detalle. Aunque la comprendía totalmente, algo le decía que no estaba todo perdido. Se levantó y caminó dando un par de vueltas por la pequeña sala. Luego se detuvo frente a Annie.

\- **_Annie, si lo que dices es cierto y Archie no te ama, no debes pensarlo dos veces… ¡déjalo! –_** Candy la miró intensamente esperando su reacción.

Annie se cubrió la cara con las manos, temblando. Trataba de calmarse, asimilando las consecuencias de esa decisión aunque las temía, ¡cuánto las temía! Pero el temor no era nada comparado con una vida de desamor… Candy depositó su mano sobre el hombro de la chica para tranquilizarla.

\- **_Sin embargo,… creo que debes jugar tú última carta, si crees que hubiera la mínima posibilidad de salvar tu relación con Archie… Si el supiera lo que sientes, si le dieras oportunidad de hablar, no sé… quizás solo es un mal entendido… Annie, no puedes tomar una decisión así, sin conocer lo que siente Archie de todo esto… ¡Debes preguntarle! –_** le suplicó Candy.

\- **_Lo he pensado. Y por supuesto que si terminamos tendré que explicarle mis razones. Pero no lo he hecho Candy, porque incluso si me atreviera a preguntárselo directamente creo que él no será sincero. Podría sentirse comprometido después de tantos años de relación ¿me explico? El puede mentir para proteger mis sentimientos… Es un caballero –_** concluyó Annie casi lamentando que lo fuera…

\- **_Si,… eso justamente podría suceder…_**

Candy se quedó absorta por unos minutos tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. De súbito entendió los argumentos de Annie a la perfección. Imaginar toda una vida fingiendo amor o recibiendo un amor fingido era algo que no le deseaba ni a… Elisa, ¡mucho menos a Annie! Candy sacudió su cabeza. No quería imaginar a su querida amiga en esa situación… y tampoco a Archie. Sin embargo se negaba a creer que su primo fuera tan insensible. Necesitaban hacer algo, aunque no sabía bien a bien qué. Sin más, la pregunta salió de sus labios

\- **_Entonces_** – dijo Candy resuelta – **_tendrás que hacer algo con ese lento cabeza dura de Archie Cornwall_**. ** _¿no te parece?..._** – fijo su vista en Annie-

Una pequeña esperanza brotó en el corazón de Annie. Poniéndose en pie, movió su cabeza afirmativamente…

\- **_¡Perfecto!_** – Candy abrazó con fuerza a Annie – **_Te ayudaré. Confía en mí._**

\- **_Lo hago_** – le dijo Annie devolviendo el abrazo con gratitud, y añadió con cierto tono de preocupación – **_Quisiera decirte que me apena involucrarte en esto… pero ¡la verdad no es cierto! Solo podía contártelo a ti, y necesito tu ayuda_** – concluyó Annie sonriendo con más tranquilidad.

Candy se separó de su amiga y apretando las manos de Annie entre las suyas, sonrió también.

\- **_Annie. Te voy a pedir un favor… Cuando llegues a tu casa piensa en ti, solamente en ti. Quiero que mañana me describas las cosas que te emocionan y que no has podido hacer, que has dejado para después, para una mejor ocasión… quiero que hagas una lista de lo que te hace feliz… y muy importante, ¡quiero que saques a Archie de esas ideas! Imagina por un momento que Archie no existe. ¿Cómo sería tu vida Annie?_**

\- **_¿Y eso cómo va a ayudarnos a descubrir qué siente Archie? No entiendo_** – contestó confundida Annie

\- **_Annie Britter, por favor presta atención…_** ** _Dijiste que confiabas en mí_** – y cambiando el tono autoritario que había utilizado Candy apretó su mano y le reiteró con mucho cariño- ** _…por favor, confía en ti._**

Annie sopesó las palabras en silencio.

\- **_Todo saldrá bien Annie, ya lo verás_** – dijo con seguridad Candy. – **_Entiendo tus temores, pero tarde o temprano será necesario correr el riesgo y hacerle saber a Archie lo que sientes. Por lo menos así, aunque él te ocultara lo que él realmente siente, sabría lo que deseas y sientes tú de ésta relación. Piénsalo, no tiene que ser mañana ni pasado... Inténtalo ¿quieres?_**

\- **_Lo intentaré_** … **_¡gracias!_** – Annie sonrió

\- **_Ahora… ¿te puedo ofrecer un café? –_** contestó Candy sonriente.

Media hora después de que Annie partiera, Candy seguía concentrada, ponderando la forma en la que podría ayudarla pero no se le ocurría nada. Metida en sus cavilaciones, no se percató que alguien llamaba a su puerta insistentemente.

\- **_Seguramente Annie olvidó algo_** – se dijo la chica y luego continuó en voz alta mientras abría la puerta– **_¡espero que no me salgas ahora con que te arrepientes…!_**

\- **_¿Arrepentirme?... bueno no lo había pensado pero… no es tan mala idea_** – dijo Albert tomándose la barbilla y fingiendo seriedad – **_tienes razón, debí esperar a mañana para venir._**

\- **_Es_** ** _demasiado tarde para arrepentirse Albert_** – dijo Candy feliz por la sorpresa – **_Ahora no te dejaré marchar-_** sonriendo lo tomó del brazo y lo condujo hacia la pequeña sala diciéndole en voz baja ** _– Me has acostumbrado a verte y ya te extrañaba…_**

\- **_Si, es cierto –_** Albert la miraba otra vez con esa ternura que le aceleraba el pulso. - **_También espero estos momentos durante todo el día_**

\- **_Si…_** \- dijo Candy hundida en su mirada, pero se repuso nerviosa mirando a su alrededor – **_este…si… ¡las flores!.. ¡tus flores están preciosas!... –_** dijo señalándolas con una mano temblorosa ** _\- muchas gracias, no era necesario…_**

\- **_Es todo un placer señorita…_** ** _Me gusta verte contenta… Y ahí están como siempre, en el comedor…_** ** _-_** contestó sonriendo Albert y retirándose un poco para poder verla a los ojos ** _–_**

\- **_Lucen mejor ahí, creo que ya te lo había explicado Albert. Aún no entiendo tu obsesión por poner flores en la sala. Además, es en serio, no necesitas venir con flores para hacerme feliz... –_** Candy se levantó antes de que el rubor le llegara a las orejas ** _\- … solo pasa que me voy a poner imposible con tantas atenciones… ¿gustas café y galletas? –_** le preguntó cambiando el tema abruptamente y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

\- **_No Candy, gracias, ya tomé suficiente café quemado en esta semana –_** rió de buena gana viendo la cara de enfado de Candy ** _– ¡es una pequeña broma! Sabes que me encanta tu café… bueno, a veces –_** continúo riendo mientras esquivaba un pequeño cojín que Candy le lanzó ** _\- …pero te puedo acompañar mientras tomas el tuyo, antes de que se haga más tarde._**

\- **_Te perdono Albert, solo por las flores. Algún día vas a rogar por mi exquisito café, ya lo verás –_** le dijo Candy mirándolo fijamente y con las manos apoyadas en la cintura, antes de dar media vuelta y entrar a la cocina.

\- **_¿Ves? –_** gritó Albert para hacerse oír ** _\- ¡Tengo bastantes razones para seguir apoyando la teoría de las flores…!_**

Sonrió relajado. Sentado en el sofá, Albert estiró sus brazos sobre el respaldo y echó la cabeza hacia atrás por unos segundos descansando su cuello y hombros del cansancio del día. Escuchó el tintineo de trastes en la cocina y añadió sencillamente en un susurro – ** _Gracias pequeña._**

\- **_Gracias a ti –_** le contestó Candy, quien se dejó caer en el pequeño sofá frente a él, después de dejar su café en la mesita de la sala. Aunque sonreía, Albert sabía que algo le preocupada.

\- **_Candy, sé que es tarde y aunque no quisiera irme, lo más conveniente es que me marche para que puedas descansar –_** le dijo Albert poniéndose en pie para despedirse.

\- **_No te preocupes por mí Albert, al contrario. Me gusta mucho estar contigo_** _–_ "yo misma no sé decir cuánto **"** _pensó, pero agregó mientras se incorporaba para acompañarlo a la puerta **. – sin embargo, aunque no sucede muy seguido, esta vez tienes razón –**_ sonrió divertida ante la mirada sorprendida de Albert y continuó ** _-, es algo tarde y por tu culpa no me podré levantar mañana temprano… Entonces te tomo la palabra, ¡buenas noches Señor Andrew_** – le contestó Candy haciendo una graciosa reverencia

\- **_Difiero de algunos argumentos_** ** _pero_** ** _así sea. Buenas noches Señorita Whitte Andrew…_** – y tomando la mano de Candy depositó un beso breve en ella, mientras la contemplaba intensamente por unos segundos.

Candy cerró la puerta tras él y se quedó recargada de espaldas en la misma en silencio, saboreando la obviedad de lo que pasaba entre ellos. De repente recordó a Annie - **_¡Qué tonta soy! ¿Cómo lo deje ir?_** – se dijo dándose un leve golpecito en la frente y abrió la puerta con rapidez con la intención de ir corriendo tras él, pero se topó con el pecho de Albert. El tampoco se había movido de la puerta.

\- **_¿Puedo hacer algo más por ti?_** – le dijo consentidor

\- **_Si… ¿cómo supiste que…?_** \- Candy trató de pensar con serenidad y le contestó rápidamente – **_Si, ¡necesito tu ayuda!_** – al tiempo que tiraba de su mano para que volviera al departamento.

* * *

 ** _"ALGO NOS ESTÁ PASANDO UN RUIDO COMO DE PASOS_**

 ** _VIENE EN LA OBSCURIDAD Y SE VUELVE A IR…"1_**

Durante la mañana siguiente, en su habitación Annie trataba de hacer lo que Candy sugirió. Fue difícil al principio. No le cabía en la cabeza imaginar siquiera la ausencia de Archie. Toda su vida había girado en torno a él. Pensar en ella misma y además sin Archie en el panorama era demasiado inquietante y le agobiaba.

Mientras cepillaba su cabello, su mente viajó atrás en el tiempo. Recordaba de forma nítida, la primera vez que lo vio.

 ** _Los Andrew habían organizado una fiesta campestre en el jardín de su propiedad e invitaron a la familia Britter que acababa de llegar a Lakewood procedente de Francia, donde habían vivido por un año. Annie era entonces una tímida y dulce niña de 13 años y grandes ojos azules que permanecía cobijada junto a su madre, mirando con temor al resto de los invitados. Hubiera preferido marcharse, era demasiado introvertida para ese tipo de eventos._**

 ** _Entonces llegaron los jóvenes de la casa. Entraron platicando animadamente entre ellos, pero una mirada severa de la tía abuela los hizo guardar silencio. Su aspecto era muy agradable y jovial, sin duda eran atractivos y empezaron a saludar cortésmente a los invitados._**

 ** _Annie como hipnotizada, se alejó unos pasos del regazo de su madre. La visión de Archie caminando seguro en dirección a ellas la impactó. El tenía casi 15 años. Su natural elegancia y sus modales exquisitos a tan tierna edad, quedaron fijos en la mente de la pequeña Annie cuando fueron presentados. Después de una breve conversación y con toda propiedad Archie se despidió de los Britter para reunirse con su hermano Stear un poco mayor que él y su primo Anthony, el menor de la dinastía Andrew. Pero Annie no tenía ojos para nadie más, Archie le había robado el corazón._**

Annie cerró los ojos con fuerza. –

\- **_¿Acaso fue demasiado temprano para dejarse robar el corazón?… ¡Concéntrate Annie! Deja de soñar con Archie_** – repetía en su cabeza.

Decidió que el mejor lugar para pensar en lo que le había pedido Candy, era la biblioteca. Se podía perder ahí por horas. Adoraba leer. Era el boleto hacia mundos apasionantes. Los poemas, estudios históricos, geográficos y las reseñas de aventuras, la ciencia ficción, la literatura clásica, las obras de teatro, las novelas románticas, los cuentos, las fábulas… todo. Su semblante se iluminó mientras acariciaba con respeto los tomos organizados en los primeros estantes de la biblioteca…

Ella frecuentó en el pasado un club literario en el que pasaba horas interminables discutiendo con otros miembros de los temas más variados. Ahí no se acordaba de la tímida chica que era. Afloraban argumentos que defendía con apasionamiento, transformándose literalmente… Si, adoraba leer… y escribir… era un deleite, aunque casi nadie conocía esa faceta de ella. Lo había dejado justo antes de partir al Colegio San Pablo… y luego, se dedicó a Archie y pensó que atender su afición literaria no era muy propio para una dama.

\- **_Quizás es el momento de retomarlo_** \- pensó Annie – **_además mi madre siempre me está sugiriendo que continúe con mis estudios…_**

Annie detuvo el curso de sus pensamientos. Ella no había querido seguir estudiando porque ello implicaba alejarse de Archie… ¡Archie, Archie, Archie!… su vida otra vez girando al ritmo de las necesidades de él… Annie comprendió de súbito lo aburrida que estaba. Se había estancado, posponiendo tantas pasiones. ¿Qué podía ofrecerle a Archie si ella misma no se sentía bien consigo misma?

¿Cuántos sueños se estaba negando soñar?

* * *

 ** _"ALGO NOS ESTÁ PASANDO,_**

 ** _DESDE QUE LA GENTE ESTÁ EMPEÑADA EN QUERERSE AMAR Y EN PODER VIVIR…"1_**

Archie, pasó varias semanas fuera de la ciudad resolviendo cuestiones legales relativas a los convenios y proyectos en curso, que Albert estaba gestionando en Canadá. Ya conocía a profundidad los principales giros de las empresas de la familia, y encontraba altamente motivante todo lo involucrado a ello. Se desenvolvía con prestancia en esos altos círculos financieros y de inversión. A punto de terminar su carrera de abogado, y dedicado a los negocios Andrew, su reputación empezaba a crecer por su atinado manejo de las empresas aún a tan corta edad. Su vida profesional marchaba excelente bien… pero su vida sentimental era poco menos que monótona.

No solía cuestionarse su relación con Annie. Ella era una excelente persona, siempre atenta, siempre dispuesta a escucharlo y apoyarlo. Le reconocía muchas cualidades a esa joven e incluso podía aceptar que sentía algo más que cariño por ella… además era muy bella. La sencillez y el amor puro que ella le prodigaba desde aquellos tiempos en el Colegio San Pablo, ganaron su corazón gradualmente pero, no del todo según se decía Archie cuando el tema rondaba su mente. Habían iniciado su relación desde muy jóvenes, y se daba por sentado que continuarían siendo pareja siempre. Annie sería la esposa perfecta para él, discreta, inteligente, cálida… el complemento perfecto para su vida profesional y social. El consecuente matrimonio era un hecho consumado y él lo aceptaba con demasiada facilidad.

Archie salió de la oficina del Banco Central de Chicago y miró su reloj. Tenía tiempo para visitar a Annie. No la veía desde hace más de un mes, el trabajo lo absorbía en demasía y por si fuera poco tuvo que salir a Nueva York varias veces. Aunque la soledad comenzaba a agobiarlo y extrañaba a Annie, no le preocupaba demasiado porque pensaba que ella estaría ahí para él, esperándolo como siempre con los brazos abiertos, no importaba cuánto demorara.

La realidad era muy diferente.

La relación empezó a enfriarse más aún y poco a poco sin que él se percatara de ello. Los besos, caricias y el romance propio del noviazgo brillaban por su ausencia, y se presentaba como cenizas y recatadas muestras de cariño… y nada más. Archie se justificaba pensando que así no ofendería el temperamento tímido de Annie, y ella no se atrevía a pedir más atención o incluso más intención, porque por una parte comprendía que él pudiera estar cansado o distraído con un trabajo tan demandante. Por la otra parte no quería presionar a Archie; para que la tratara con más amor puesto que tenía que nacer de él mismo. A fin de cuentas, no tendría ni porque pedir más pasión ¡era su novia!... a menos que él no la viera como tal… Las caricias de Archie eran secas, sus besos superficiales, la dejaba sola por largas temporadas y luego volvía comportándose como si se hubieran visto el día anterior... ¿estaba o no interesado en ella? Annie lo dudaba seriamente.

Esa tarde, Archie arribó a la mansión Britter pero Annie no se encontraba en casa. Eso era inusitadamente raro. Ella solía esperar sus visitas religiosamente, casi tras la puerta. Archie estaba a punto de retirarse, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y entró Annie apurada dejando su sombrero en un silloncito junto al recibidor.

\- **_Archie, ¡disculpa por favor la tardanza!_** – dijo Annie, dándole un discreto beso en la mejilla

\- **_No te preocupes Annie, no esperé mucho… ¿de dónde vienes?_** – indagó Archie invitándola a sentarse

Con las mejillas arreboladas por la carrera, la cara de Annie relucía

\- **_Archie, hace tres semanas decidí volver al club de lectura del que te había hablado_**...

\- **_No lo recuerdo_** … - contestó Archie haciendo memoria.

\- **_Estuve en él hace tiempo y decidí retomarlo_** – continuó Annie ** _-_** **_Las sesiones duran generalmente una hora pero ahora nos extendimos más, ¡el tema era muy interesante! Ojalá pudieras ir, analizamos las tendencias poéticas contemporáneas…_** **_debo leer algunos autores para actualizarme pero en cuanto pueda te comparto los libros... ¡Oh Archie! ¡Son bellísimos…seguro te gustarán!_**

Annie parloteaba sin parar. Proyectaba un halo de confianza muy agradable y Archie se descubrió ensimismado en sus expresiones llenas de entusiasmo. La visita se extendió más de lo acostumbrado pero había resultado muy refrescante. Cuando lo notaron ya estaba muy avanzada la tarde, por lo que Archie se apresuró a despedirse.

\- **_Annie, me da mucho gusto verte tan feliz. Te felicito por tu decisión_** – le dijo Archie, besando su mano

\- **_Gracias Archie… yo… la verdad es que te extrañé mucho –_** había un reclamo claro en la frase, pero Archie no lo vio

\- **_Yo también querida Annie, yo también…_**

Annie se quedó en silencio esperando algo más en esa despedida condescendiente. – " ** _¡Hace semanas que no se veían! ¿Acaso no extrañaba sus besos?"_** – pensaba dolida

Annie se acercó a Archie lentamente. Apoyó sus manos en los hombros del joven. El no se movió un ápice. Ella lo miró largamente y acarició su mejilla.

\- **_Buenas tardes Archie_** – dijo dejándole un beso suave en la mejilla que acababa de acariciar, y retirándose lentamente.

\- **_Buenas tardes Annie_** – contestó vacilante el joven - **_¿te pasa algo?_**

\- **_Ya te lo dije, te extraño mucho_** – subrayó Annie mirándolo fijamente

\- **_Lo sé bonita… Que descanses_** – llegando a la puerta y abriéndola continuó – **_trataré de venir más seguido, lo prometo_**.

\- **_Sí, claro… Hasta luego_** – musitó Annie abatida.

Annie cerró la puerta tras él. Por primera vez no se quedó en el porche, pendiente de su amado hasta que él llegaba a su automóvil y con un último saludo le daba la venia de su adiós. Annie suspiró, se retiró de la puerta y se dirigió a sus habitaciones subiendo las escaleras lentamente.

Mientras tanto, Archie llegó a su automóvil estacionado bajo unos pinos y arces frondosos entre las sombras, al límite de la propiedad Britter. Abrió la portezuela y se introdujo en el auto, y cuando estaba a punto de echarlo a andar una sombra totalmente inusual llamó su atención. En la oscuridad, alguien, un hombre a decir verdad, se escabullía hacia la entrada principal de la casa. Archie intrigado, descendió del auto y se acercó un poco más a la verja sin hacer ruido y sin perder de vista al individuo vestido totalmente de negro. No podía ver el rostro del sujeto. Entonces, el extraño con sumo cuidado dejó un objeto en el suelo frente a la puerta principal, tocó la campanilla y partió tan rápido que Archie no le pudo dar alcance y solo lo vio perderse en la obscuridad de la calle como una exhalación.

Archie apresurado, regresó sobre sus pasos. La curiosidad lo mataba. Tenía que saber la naturaleza del objeto abandonado ahí junto a la puerta de Annie en tan extrañas circunstancias.

De dos saltos subió los cinco escalones. En el suelo envuelto en papel de seda, se encontraba un precioso ramo de violetas adornado con una cinta blanca. Una punzada penetrante de celos recorrió las sienes y el pecho de Archie, cuando leyó la tarjeta que acompañaba a las flores:

* * *

 ** _Srita Annie Britter_**

 ** _Espero le agrade este sencillo presente,_**

 ** _el cual no compite con la belleza_**

 ** _que emana de su persona._**

 ** _Con todo respeto,_**

 ** _Un admirador_**

* * *

Archie cerró los puños furioso. El corazón le latía aceleradamente y las venas se marcaban en sus sienes.

\- **_¡¿Qué se ha creído ese estúpido?! ¡Está hablando de mi Annie!_** – dijo histérico y en voz alta sofocado por los celos.

Repentinamente escuchó pasos dentro de la casa. Alguien se acercaba a la puerta. Archie estaba demasiado alterado para charlas sociales y explicaciones incómodas, y sin más, se marchó ágilmente hacia su auto. Desde la reja de la casa, entre las sombras, Archie pudo ver como Annie abría la puerta sonriente y luego tropezaba con el ramo de flores. La sonrisa desapareció de sus labios. Se inclinó para leer la tarjeta e inmediatamente se irguió desconcertada, tapando su boca con una mano. Dio unos pasos fuera del porche buscando en la oscuridad del jardín, pero no podía ver nada. Luego se volvió y quedó unos segundos estática junto al ramillete que seguía en el suelo, viéndolo fijamente… entonces entró rápidamente y cerró la puerta tras ella dejando las flores en el portal, justo en dónde las encontró.

\- **_¡Esa es mi Annie!_** – suspiró más sereno Archie con una sonrisa en los labios – **_ella no aceptaría los galanteos de cualquier tipejo desconocido…_**

Pero, la sonrisa se endureció en sus labios dejándolo sin habla. Como en una pesadilla, vio como Annie abrió nuevamente la puerta de la casa, salió, recogió las flores, y entró nuevamente tras un rápido azote de la puerta.

Archie no daba crédito **_"¡¿POR QUÉ ANNIE REGRESÓ POR LAS FLORES?!_** – masculló furioso cuando por fin pudo hablar. Echó a andar hacia el vehículo y arrancó a toda prisa.

* * *

 ** _"ALGO NOS ESTÁ PASANDO,_**

 ** _AYER APRETÉ EL INTERRUPTOR DE ENCENDER LA LUZ, Y ENCENDÍ EL SOL…" 1_**

Ajena al exabrupto de Archie, Annie no sabía qué hacer. Llevó el ramo de violetas hasta la sala y lo depositó ahí sobre la mesa, tomando distancia del mismo, como si esperara que de improviso saltara sobre ella y la atacara. Las preguntas se sucedían una tras otra.

\- **_¿Quién podrá ser ese supuesto admirador?-_** Se repetía Annie mirando fijamente las violetas.- **_Sabe donde vivo, sabe mi nombre… debo conocerlo… pero ¿quién?... ¿quién?..._**

Un pensamiento iluminó su cara solo un par de segundos – **_"¡quizás eran de Archie!"…._** pero no, el no solía hacer eso… aunque probablemente era su manera de disculparse por todo el abandono del que ella era objeto

\- **_Si, seguro Archie me quiere jugar una broma…_** \- rió Annie nerviosamente tomando un mechón de su cabello con los dedos.

La cordura iba y venía a ella. ¿En qué estaba pensando? No, Archie no le jugaría una broma así.

Lo más lógico que podía hacer era tirar esas flores a la basura, y fingir que nunca llegaron. Si eso debía hacer… pero no podía.

\- **_¡Son tan bellas…!... y es un detalle tan dulce…_**

Se sentó frente a las flores apoyando sus antebrazos en la mesa y su mejilla en los brazos. Aspiro su perfume. Además olían muy bien. Annie cerró los ojos y suspiró. Le apenaba reconocerlo pero en el fondo era un halago inesperado que la hacía sentir querida y bonita. Eso por lo pronto ya les daba a las flores un valor especial y las salvaba de la basura y del olvido. Luego reaccionó levantándose abruptamente:

\- **_¡Dios mío! ¿y si Archie se dio cuenta?_** – exclamó Annie.

Después de todo ocurrió momentos después de que el se despidió, de hecho ella creyó que él había regresado. Probablemente no se dio cuenta, pero entonces pensó alarmada **_"¡¿Qué hará cuando se entere?!..."_**

Archie llegó a la mansión Andrew con cara de pocos amigos. Apenas y saludó a Dorothy cuando abrió la puerta, y ya en dirección a su recámara se detuvo. No quería estar encerrado, necesitaba salir de ahí y estar solo. Veloz descendió las escaleras y se encaminó al jardín. Se internó un poco en él hasta llegar en medio de un claro iluminado por luna. Estaba indignado, pasmado, atormentado. Quería serenarse pero no era fácil pensando en la clase de persona que se decía admirador de Annie, capaz de arriesgarse a ser atrapado entrando a hurtadillas a una propiedad privada para dejar unas flores. Un tipo así estaba decididamente loco o rematadamente enamorado. Y no solo eso. La posibilidad de que Annie pensara en alguien más aparte de él mismo, lo sacaba de sus casillas. Pateó un montón de hojas, gritando maldiciones con una soltura inusitada.

Unas pisadas sobre las hojas secas atrajeron su atención.

\- **_¿Se puede saber qué te pasa Archie?_** – escuchó la voz de Albert, que lo miraba intrigado apoyado con un brazo en un árbol – **_De no saber que eras tú el que vociferaba, hubiera llamado a la policía._**

\- **_¡Estoy furioso Albert!_** – contestó con un bufido Archie agachándose a recoger una piedra para luego lanzarla lejos.

\- **_¿Qué sucede?_** – preguntó acercándose a su sobrino – **_nunca te había visto así…_**

\- **_¡Un tipo está cortejando a Annie!_** – dijo escupiendo las palabras

\- **_¡¿QUÉ?!_** \- Albert estaba genuinamente asombrado –

\- **_¡Descubrí a un tipo escabulléndose a la misma puerta de Annie!-_** Archie se hallaba totalmente fuera de control ** _\- Dejó un ramo de flores ahí en el suelo, acompañado de una nota por demás cursi y ridícula, en la que se confesaba su "admirador". Luego escapó corriendo. No lo pude ver bien, todo pasó demasiado rápido…._**

Albert lo miraba incrédulo.

\- **_…Y lo peor no es eso, sino que Annie tomó las flores. Pudo haberlas dejado ahí tiradas pero las guardó ¡¿ENTIENDES?! Prácticamente las aceptó sin importarle de dónde provengan…_** – Archie trataba de no gritar. Se detuvo un instante y cerró los ojos. – **_¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿No dice que me ama tanto?..._** \- Algunas lágrimas corrieron involuntariamente por su cara, lo cual lo hizo enojar aún más. – **_Ahora estoy llorando Albert… ¡imagínate_**! – dijo burlándose de sí mismo.

\- **_Eso no importa. Llorar es uno de los mejores atributos de los hombres. Solo que no lo sabemos_** – dijo Albert menos alterado – **_¿qué te dijo Annie?_**

\- **_No hablé con ella. Estaba demasiado ofuscado y fuera de control, así que decidí retirarme –_** dijo Archie sentándose en una banca y apoyando sus brazos en las rodillas.

\- **_Excelente decisión Archie…y ahora, ¿qué vas a hacer?_** – insistió Albert sentándose a su lado.

Después de un breve silencio dijo mirando a su tío

– **_No sé qué hacer Albert. Es que,… pensé que Annie me amaba… ciertamente no entiendo_**

\- **_¿Qué no entiendes Archie?_** – preguntó Albert con seriedad, levantándose frente a él - **_¿Qué Annie atraiga otras miradas, que ella pudiera fijarse en alguien más o que no hayas sido tú quién le enviara las flores primero?_** – la espalda de Archie se tensó.

\- **_Por lo que dices el tipo está interesado en ella pero Annie ni siquiera lo conoce, aunque… podría salir del anonimato en cualquier momento…_** – siguió Albert – **_entiendo perfectamente que estés celoso Archie, pero debes reponerte y pensar con claridad… tienes que estar consciente de esto y actuar rápido_** …

Albert trató de medir sus palabras pero a las cosas había que nombrarlas por su nombre precisamente. Tomó una rama del suelo y se quedó en cuclillas viendo sus manos. Alzó la vista y comentó con calma

\- **_Annie es una mujer bella y tierna. Obviamente tú lo sabes muy bien, pero los demás también lo podemos ver. Así que lo extraño no es que tuviera un pretendiente sino que no se hubiera presentado antes y que no fuera uno, sino dos o más…_**

Con el seño fruncido y los brazos cruzados Archie tenia fija su mirada en un punto perdido entre la hierba. Albert continuó:

\- **_En todo caso, si como parece ser alguien está interesado en Annie, tu no deberías estar preocupado, porque estás seguro de su amor, quiero decir del amor de los dos… ¿no es cierto?... Le has dedicado tu tiempo y tu cariño. Te preocupas cuando está triste, sabes lo que le gusta y lo que no. Te esfuerzas por hacerla feliz, por ver su sonrisa. La cuidas y la proteges…_** \- Albert hablaba ya no solo para Archie sino para si mismo imaginando sin ningún esfuerzo cada detalle de la cara alegre de "su" Candy – **_…y ansías el momento de estar junto a ella y llenarte de su perfume cuando te alejas…_**

Archie notó un leve temblor en la voz de Albert, pero estaba demasiado enojado por lo de Annie para averiguar que se traía entre manos su tío, así que solo levantó una ceja y le dirigió una mirada recia. No le gustaba que se metieran en su vida privada, pero lo peor del asunto era que Albert tenía razón.

\- **_Admiro mucho tu trabajo Archie. Eres un ejecutivo excelente. Confío ciegamente en ti. Si no lo sabías, ahora ya lo sabes._** – Archie se acomodó en la banca en silencio. Por lo menos le reconocía, pensó con cierta satisfacción.

\- **_Es cierto que cualquier negocio requiere tiempo sobre todo en ciertos momentos críticos. Pero el trabajo y las empresas Andrew no son tan importantes. Estás dejando tu vida personal de lado y lo lamentarás siempre,_** – le dijo Albert – **_te lo digo por experiencia propia._**

Un silencio pesado se hizo entre los dos hombres. Albert se levantó para retirarse, pero antes añadió.

\- **_Además considera que llevas la ventaja. Ella es tu novia_** – Archie lo miró fijamente – **_tu la puedes ver y tocar, el tipo ese no. Por lo menos por ahora… ¿Vas a dejarle el camino libre?_** – Albert se quedó callado… ¡diantre! todo lo que había dicho debería aplicarlo el mismo lo más pronto posible. Luego se volvió y empezó a caminar hacia la mansión. Alzando una mano se despidió, de espaldas a Archie – **_Si realmente la amas, no la dejarás ir_** … **_Buenas noches Archie_**

* * *

Candy salió del edificio del hospital. Se dirigió a donde habitualmente pasaba su hora de descanso para tomar un refrigerio, bajo la sombra de los árboles del jardín adyacente. No bien estaba sentándose cuando a lo lejos vio a alguien conocido. Era Annie.

\- **_¡Aquí Annie!_** – le dijo gritando y agitando su brazo.

\- **_¡Ssssssssh!_** – fue la respuesta enojada y reprobatoria del personal médico que se encontraba cerca

\- **_¡Ups! ¡Lo siento mucho!_** – susurro sonrojada Candy agachando un poco la cabeza con pena

Annie corrió hacia Candy y luego la jaló casi arrastrándola a una banca. Había quedado atrás el entusiasmo contagioso que Annie le había mostrado a Candy en los últimos quince días, desde que entró nuevamente a su club de lectura. Ahora lucía muy tensa y fue directa al punto.

\- **_Candy, ayer en la noche recibí en la puerta de mi casa un ramillete de violetas…_**

\- **_¡Annie!..._** –Candy interrumpió a su amiga con un pequeño grito y la abrazó fuertemente -… **_y tu diciendo que le faltaba romanticismo a Archie ¿eh?… además son violetas, se ve que te conoce muy bien, el color hace juego con tus ojos, y …_**

\- **_¡Candy por favor!_** – suplicaba Annie mientras la veía abriendo los ojos. – **_Las flores no son de Archie …_**

\- **_¡¿Qué, QUÉ?!_** – gritó Candy… y luego recordando donde estaban, bajo la voz - **_¿De quién son entonces?_**

\- **_Toma_** – le dijo Annie extendiéndole la nota – **_entérate tu misma_**.

Candy leyó las líneas en dos segundos. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y sonrió. Era genial, justo lo que necesitaban… ¿habría sido…? Candy miró a Annie tratando de tranquilizarla.

\- **_Annie ¿porqué te preocupas?, es un detalle muy lindo de algún chico que cautivaste sin querer…, aunque… debes controlar mejor tus encantos amiga…_** – Candy sonrió coquetamente

\- **_¡Oh Candy! No te burles_** – dijo Annie sonrojándose y riendo junto con Candy – **_es un detalle bellísimo debo ser honesta… pero ¿qué tal si se presenta en persona? ¡¿Qué voy a hacer?!_** – en sus ojos había zozobra

\- **_Si el interfecto se presenta en algún momento, podrás decirle con mucha amabilidad y delicadeza, pero muy clara eso sí, que aprecias su gesto pero que tu corazón pertenece a alguien más, o sea a Archie…_** \- aclaró Candy sin necesidad, y como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo. – **_Disfruta mientras tanto esta sensación ¿no estás emocionada aún sin saber de quién se trata?_**

\- **_¡Pues claro!, tampoco negaré que me toca de forma especial todo esto… y claro que si acaso se presentara ese… caballero misterioso le debo decir lo que sugieres, aunque me muera de la pena… lo que verdaderamente me preocupa es Archie… ¿Qué le digo de todo esto?… ¡Cómo se lo digo!_** \- Annie pasaba de un color a otro en segundos. Era un nudo de nervios.

\- **_A Archie… pues creo que lo mejor será confesarle la verdad…_** \- comentó Candy lentamente.

\- **_Si, lo sé. ¡Imagínate que se entere antes de que yo le diga! No sé ni cómo ni cuando lo haré -_** Annie se mordió un labio. Tras un breve silencio agregó **_\- de cualquier modo mi conciencia está tranquila… yo no tengo la culpa de…_**

\- **_… de que alguien no resista tus encantos Annie_** – Candy apretó una mano temblorosa de Annie, y ésta le respondió con una sonrisa – **_Todo estará bien, verás_**.

* * *

 ** _"AUNQUE NO ESTÉ DE MODA REPITE CONMIGO,_**

 ** _QUIERO AMOR, QUIERO AMOR, QUIERO AMOR COMPARTIDO…" 1_**

La mañana había refrescado. Todavía era temprano y el viento frío agitaba su cabello y su abrigo sobre el elegante traje azul oscuro. Contemplaba con semblante serio la mansión Britter. Muchas dudas surcaban su mente, pero una cosa era segura. Tenía que entrar y aclarar esa situación. Sin embargo, sus piernas, clavadas en el suelo, se negaban a obedecer.

Tras la cortina traslucida del ventanal que da a la calle, ella lo observaba intrigada desde hace un buen rato; al parecer, no tenía la menor intención de entrar. - **_¿Sabrá algo?_** \- pensó alarmada,… Tomando aire y haciendo un esfuerzo mayúsculo para permanecer tranquila, Annie dejó su retraimiento habitual y se dejó guiar por la intuición. Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió lentamente antes de que él diera el primer paso.

Se detuvo en el umbral, mirándolo mientras una ráfaga de aire jugaba con su cabellera castaña. El no se imaginaba y probablemente nunca se daría cabal cuenta del amor del que era objeto. Aunque, quizás si…

Annie sonrió buscando la mirada de Archie y dio un paso más, estirando su brazo, invitándolo a acercarse.

Él contuvo la respiración un momento. Era su Annie. Siempre su Annie. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió un creciente deseo de abrazar esa chica que ya era dueña de su corazón, y él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Tenía hambre de Annie pero no lo había entendido. La noche anterior, sufrió lo indecible pensando en que la perdería, que alguien más la besaría y la haría suya, que ya no sentiría su presencia callada junto a él, ni lo llenaría de paz. Los celos lo trastornaron, pasando del coraje a la tristeza de reconocerse vacío y sediento teniendo la fuente tan cerca de él.

Empezó a caminar con pasos firmes hacia la mano que lo llamaba. Subió las escaleras del porche sin dejar de mirarla y sin decir nada rodeó su cintura con su abrazo y la acercó demandante a sus labios ansiosos. Aferrándose a sus hombros Annie correspondió a todos y cada sus besos sin pensar en nada más. Su corazón se agitaba violento al par del de él. Sentirse correspondida la llenó de euforia. Un último beso profundo y suave finalizó la acometida, pero no se separaron.

\- **_Annie, te amo_** – musitó suavemente Archie al oído de su novia

Ella hundió la cara en el cuello de su novio, sonriendo feliz. Las preguntas que agobiaron su mente una noche anterior, eran intrascendentes. No era necesario confesar ni pedir explicaciones de nada. Por fin después de tanto tiempo estaban ahí, con nada más que lo importante entre los dos.

* * *

\- **_¡Albert, eres todo un caso_**! – fue el saludo feliz de Candy, cuando lo vio recargado en su auto, fuera del Hospital al momento de terminar su turno.

\- **_¡Hola Candy!_** – contestó Albert riendo **_\- Si yo soy todo un caso, ¿en qué lugar quedarías tú?_** – le preguntó en tanto le abría la puerta del copiloto para que subiera.

\- **_No seas modesto… cuando te pedí ayuda no pensé que fueras a hacer todo eso por Archie y Annie… ¡verdaderamente estoy sorprendida!_** – contestó ella con algarabía mientras el tomaba su lugar al volante.

\- **_Pues gracias… pero no te entiendo ¿qué se supone que hice jovencita?_** – inquirió Albert confundido, conduciendo el automóvil hacia un restaurante cercano donde la había invitado a cenar.

\- **_Bueno, no vayas a pensar que no te considero un tipo listo…_** \- empezó Candy mirando hacia la calle y volviéndose a él concluyó con una sonrisa hermosa – **_pero eso del "admirador" era justo lo que necesitábamos para sacar a esos dos del marasmo._**

\- **_Yo no hice nada_** – le dijo Albert tratando de contener la risa - **_¿Por qué crees que fui yo?..._** – luego estacionando el auto le preguntó levantando una ceja - **_¿No crees que Annie sea capaz de despertar ciertas pasiones?_**

\- **_¡Claro que Annie es capaz!..._** **_pero todo pasó tan convenientemente en el momento justo, que yo pensé que tú….-_** Candy lo miraba extrañada y al fin dudando de sus palabras.

\- **_Candy, ten por seguro que no fui yo_** – le confirmó Albert acercándose un poco a ella antes de descender del auto, dejando una estela de su colonia, que la joven aspiró lentamente cerrando sus ojos por unos breves segundos.

\- **_Pero, pero…_** \- dijo Candy reponiéndose y bajando del auto - **_¿entonces quién fue el romántico joven de las violetas?_**

\- **_No tengo idea_** – contestó Albert con franqueza y dándole el brazo se volvió hacia ella - **_¿te pareció muy romántico?_**

\- **_¡Claro! Detalles como ese se guardan en el corazón por siempre, incluso aunque nunca sepas quién fue… es muy… halagador_** – le contestó Candy en voz baja.

El mesero los condujo a la terraza del jardín. Era un amplio balcón con algunas mesas decoradas sobriamente pero con cierta calidez opacada un poco por la frescura de otoño. En cada mesa, las velas parpadeaban bajo una frágil cubierta de cristal protegidas de la brisa nocturna.

\- **_¡Qué agradable lugar!_** – dijo Candy suavemente – **_es muy… acogedor_** \- dijo frotándose las manos frías para entrar en calor.

\- **_A mí me parecía romántico, más que acogedor…_** \- se dijo Albert con un susurro mientras retiraba la silla de la joven para que tomara asiento. Luego dirigiéndose a Candy, comentó – **_Si te parece demasiado fresco, podemos entrar..._**

\- **_¡Oh no! Es perfecto_** – respondió ella mirando todos los detalles y metiendo sus manos a las bolsas del abrigo, mientras la palabra "romántico" seguía revoloteando en sus oídos.

Sus miradas se encontraron por unos instantes. Candy miró hacia otro lado suspirando con fuerza, al tiempo que jugueteaba con la servilleta sobre la mesa. Albert trató de alcanzar la mano de la joven, pero terminó tomando su propia servilleta. Ninguno cedía aunque los nervios parecían traicionarlos. Se veía venir el desenlace. Un día con otro, y no muy lejano, alguno tendría que empezar a hablar de sus sentimientos. El mesero se acercó y dejó un par de copas de vino. Ambos pidieron una cena ligera y cuando volvieron a quedarse solos, Albert se dirigió a ella y le preguntó a quemarropa:

\- **_¿Y tú Candy, tienes algún admirador secreto?_**

Candy se sorprendió por la pregunta y rompió a reír, más relajada. Luego volviendo a tomar compostura le respondió con una mirada vivaz.

\- **_Si, claro que lo tengo._**

Albert se enderezó en su asiento mirándola fijamente.

\- **_¿Lo conozco?_**

\- **_No, no lo conoces. No es de aquí, trabaja fuera de la ciudad_** – Candy sabía que se estaba metiendo en camisa de once varas, pero decidió continuar con el juego, sin dejar claro si estaba o no hablando en serio.

\- **_¡Mira nada más, eso no lo sabía! ¿Por qué no me habías platicado de él?_** – preguntó Albert inclinándose levemente hacia ella sobre la mesa.

\- **_¡Pues porque es un admirador secreto! Si te contara de él, ya no sería secreto_** – contestó ella en voz baja, también acercándose a él, hasta donde la mesa se lo permitía.

\- **_¡Claro!_** – contestó Albert con una sonrisa de medio lado y recargandose en el respaldo de la silla- **_¿Y cómo es? Por lo menos podrías decirme eso, ¿no?_**

Candy cerró los ojos y empezó a hablar lentamente.

\- **_Es muy amable, es alegre y muy varonil…._** – abrió los ojos para descubrir un Albert intrigado tratando de descifrar sus palabras y gestos, así que cambió el tono y contando con los dedos siguió numerando las cualidades de su admirador _secreto_ – … ** _le gusta trepar árboles, toca la gaita y cocina muy bien… aunque no tiene buen gusto para el café…_**

\- **_Me suena muy familiar Candy_** – le dijo Albert soltando la respiración y devolviéndole la sonrisa.

\- **_Quizás lo conozcas, pero no creo. Es mi admirador secreto, pero incluso él todavía no lo sabe_** – le dijo guiñándole un ojo y riendo abiertamente.

\- **_¿Ves? ¡Tu si eres todo un caso Candy!_** – contestó Albert riendo también, mientras pensaba – " ** _… y pronto lo sabrás…"_**

* * *

 ** _"APRENDAMOS PALABRAS DE LA VIDA"1_**

Annie llegó al club de lectura. Venía feliz de su reencuentro con Archie por la mañana. No podía ocultarlo ni un momento pero era tiempo de volver a la realidad. La actividad del día se relacionaba con un ensayo de las últimas obras de Kipling y Annie trabajaba en lo suyo cuando una hoja doblada en dos, calló lentamente sobre sus notas interrumpiendo su concentración. Volteó hacia arriba y sonrió.

\- **_Hola Peter, ¿terminaste ya tu ensayo?_** \- dijo Annie mientras desdoblaba el papel que el había depositado frente a ella

Era un dibujo a lápiz. El perfil de una joven que estudiaba concentrada en un libro. El cabello de la chica caía suavemente hacia un lado. Cada detalle de su cara, se dibujaba finamente con habilidad. Los labios, la nariz, los ojos, sus gestos… la mano jugando con un mechón de su cabellera…

Annie se reconoció en el dibujo enseguida, y se puso lívida. Levantó la vista rápidamente.

\- **_¿Tú fuiste quien…?_** \- Annie se ruborizó intensamente– **_No sé qué decirte Peter, yo…_**

El apuesto joven rubio de barba incipiente la miró amoroso a través de sus gafas. Le sonrió, moviendo la cabeza negativamente…

\- **_Annie no es necesario que me digas nada. Yo sabía que tu corazón estaba ocupado, pero aún así, me tomé ese atrevimiento porque volverte a ver reabrió un sentimiento que creí perdido... –_**

Peter suspiró sin dejar de verla. Esa tarde partía a Francia a trabajar en una afamada Universidad y probablemente no la vería más, ¿Cómo saberlo?... La distancia era ahora su mejor aliada.

\- **_A veces se gana, y a veces se pierde..._** – continuó el joven ofreciéndole una pequeña flor blanca- **_… No te sientas comprometida, por favor_** … **_solo sigamos siendo amigos… y recuerda que yo estaré a tu disposición de manera incondicional, sea cuando sea, donde quiera que me encuentre…_** \- La miró con infinito cariño ** _\- ¿Podrás Annie, recordarme de vez en cuando?_**

Annie tomó la flor con cuidado y la guardó dentro de su libro, junto con el retrato. Sus ojos reflejaban estima, gratitud, afecto profundo. El no tenía idea de todo lo que había provocado con su ramo de violetas. Apretando el libro contra su pecho, le dijo pausadamente y con toda sinceridad:

\- **_Desde hoy, estás en un lugar especial en mi corazón._**

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR** **J**

Este es mi tercer minific a partir de la historia de Candy y Albert dentro de lo que he llamado "Historias dentro de la historia".

En "Violetas", los subtítulos marcados en azul fueron tomados de la letra de la canción "Aunque no esté de moda (1) de Silvio Rodríguez (me encanta por si no se había notado), El resto del relato es inédito, cualquier semejanza con otros fic o relatos de Candy, es mera coincidencia.

La historia, la edité en mayo de 2015. En esencia es la misma, pero creo que mejor ¡digo, espero!

¡Hasta pronto!

 **Angie Velarde**


End file.
